Cuesticks and Balls
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: Set/Tag to 5.03. Dean and Castiel by themselves and on the road. Consentual NSFW. Details inside.


**Disclaimer: Don't own, I'm just borrowing them.**

** Warnings: male/male sex, NSFW.**

** A/N: I hope you enjoy, this fic is for Higher Magic, hope it was worth the wait!**

The impala thundered down the road. The smooth asphalt and the purring of the engine combined and made Dean grin. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Give him two lane asphalt, his tunes, and he was a happy man. There was even someone in the passenger seat. Not the same person but still…

Dean turned the dial, Cheap Trick's _'raise hell'_ blasted out of the speakers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas frown at the noise. Dean resisted the urge to blast it louder or tell Cas about the rules about driver's music, but he didn't want to ruin his mood and besides, Cas's frown was more out of confusion than disapproval.

Dean was a little surprised and kinda proud that he could tell the difference between Cas's 'expressions', which was much more than Dean could say before. Even now, Cas could sit as stiff as ever, but somehow he seemed more…used to riding shotgun. Either way, he drove back to the motel, a hot shower and some greasy food from a block over. The hunt had gone as well as it could have been and much less dirty than they usually they ended up.

The two got back into the room, and Dean flopped down on the bed with a groan. A small dip in the bed told him that Cas had sat down and was on the edge of the bed. He was looking back at Dean with a curious expression; maybe it was for this reason that Dean said what he did.

"Dude, your covered in dirt, take a shower."

When Cas tilted his head, Dean rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom.

"Come, please tell me you know how that works."

"I am aware." Cas huffed.

Cas looked nonplussed by the order, but got up anyway. He shut the bathroom door with an audible click. Dean shrugged and rolled onto his back; he'd grab some take out in a few minutes…

Dean woke up with a start to a darker room and he stood up quickly. How long was he out for? He looked around the room. There was no one in it but him and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't supposed to be, but he noticed a light coming from the bathroom. Stretching, he sat up and headed for the bathroom. Dean rubbed his eyes, shuffling to the light and when he opened his eyes he did a double take.

Stepping out of the shower was Cas. A very naked Cas. Dean just stared, he was not used to this and he didn't say anything. All he could do was stare and was too numb to even be shocked at where his eyes were going.

Cas was hung like a horse, nine inches at least. Dean gaped-so unexpected and his staring for once seemed to make Cas uncomfortable, but the other man for once moved forward. His length of his cock swung and Dean shivered with chills as it did so as though he was hypnotized by the cock in front of him. It was large both length and width with its thickness and smooth without hair, and the head itself a rosy pink. The shower's water made it seem as though someone had already given him head. Dean gulped, feeling his Adam's apple He noted how Cas looked uncomfortable as Dean stared at his balls.

They were perfect and perky, and they looked as if they could bounce like a pair of breasts. He was completely smooth, with no bush at all. In fact, he didn't have hair anywhere. Cas was slender so Dean was surprised at how much sinew he really had. His musculature revealed a sort of grace even when completely still. It showed through with strength and ease that enhanced the impressiveness of his member all that more apparent. It complimented the rest of his bod, which was surprisingly muscular. Dean knew Cas was strong but with a wiry build, although he was trembling; Dean assumed he was cold, so he tried to snap out of it by pulling his gaze upward and he found himself staring at Cas's nipples, which were pink and hard. They stood out against his gleaming pecs, and Dean's gaze went higher, up to Cas's eyes.

Dean almost averted his gaze again. Blue eyes stared back at him and Dean had the feeling of air being ripped out of his lungs and the feeling he usually had during their staring contests amplified for a reason he couldn't understand. For once it wasn't Dean who was uncomfortable and it was Dean who didn't avert his eyes first as Cas tilted his head. The gesture was so familiar, so strange, oddly endearing…so Cas that Dean took the sudden heat pooling in his gut as a warning. He was frozen, unable to unwind his body, but he suppressed a flinch as Cas stepped forward. His foot touched a puddle of water and he slipped. Cas gasped as he slipped too fast for his body to catch itself. Dean shot forward to catch him and Cas was too surprised to brace himself. The two collided; Cas's weight pressed against Dean with ease and the fact that Cas was naked against him made Dean shake and his legs gave out. The two tumbled onto the floor.

Dean grunted. The full weight of Cas on top of him was a pleasant pressure. Cas made no attempt to move, the dampness of his body spreading to Dean making his shirt stick to him, their chests touching. The warmth of Cas's body was making his heart speed up; it felt as though it might pop out of his chest to meet Cas's, whose heart was beating just as fast. His skin shivered and when Cas shifted his weight (Dean didn't know why), Dean's brain short circuited. Cas's cock was pressing on the inside of Dean's thigh, its length brushed higher up and Dean's breath hitched, almost a gasp when it rested against Dean's own denim clad cock. The very idea that there was another one so close to his own, the possibility-the very idea that it was so close to his own, made the warmth intensify. His jeans tightened, suddenly too confining.

Dean's hand seemed to move of their own accord; he started as he felt the path of electricity his hand seemed to make as it moved downward and grasped Cas's cock. Cas inhaled sharply, swiftly turning to catch Dean's eyes, but the man didn't acknowledge it. Dean got a firmer grip and began to move it, siding up and down the shaft. The warmth of Cas's length felt right in Dean's hand and he began to go faster. Cas gasped, the noise the only sound. It was as if his own noise woke him up and made him move. He started bucking his hips. The two hipbones peeking out made Dean hiss; Cas thrusted into Dean's hand, the tip of his cock moist, Dean gritted his teeth, breathing through his nose. He wanted Cas's dick inside something other than his hand; Cas gasped and suddenly moaned as he slid further down and his pace became frantic. He leaned closer down, burying his head in the crook of Dean's neck, who shivered as Cas panted in Dean's ear. Dean watched as Cas's ass bobbed up and down, the tightly muscled cheeks clenching with tension. Dean wanted to attack them.

Cas was making desperate mewls, the sounds becoming more ragged and his lips messily open against Dean's ear, his breath swirling around Dean's scalp. Dean finally groaned as the friction of Cas's dick pressing against his own erection, unraveling his thought process. Cas's swollen cock was trembling; Dean could feel the tip quiver and he traced the outline of it with his thumb. Cas bit Dean's neck, digging his fingers into Dean's shoulders. Dean groaned low and Cas suddenly stiffened, shuddering violently. Dean felt the splash of warmth in his lap as Cas came all over Dean's pants, the moisture around the crotch of the jeans made the color darken; a few droplets splashed onto Dean's belt, which did nothing to help relieve Dean's hard on. Cas collapsed onto Dean, his cock twitching making Dean's own cock jump in response. Dean licked his lips and grabbed Cas's shoulders, bracing the both of them as he sat up and he shivered when Cas's dick poked his belly button, Cas shifted his weight off Dean and looked Dean in the eyes and blushed, his lips curved in the beginnings of a smile before his eyes comically widened as he felt Dean's erection pressed against him, looking down at the bulge and back up to Dean. Dean smiled as he hoisted Cas forward, never taking his eyes off the angel, so he didn't know how they ended up downstairs on the pool table with a clothed Cas and the juke box playing Bad Company's _'Feel like makin' love'. _

Dean didn't care, he wrapped his arms around Cas as they thumped back on the pool table. Dean's hands brushed away the brightly colored balls and a cue stick clattered to the floor. Dean leaned forward, seeing Cas's eyes flutter before Dean kissed him. The soft lips parted with a sigh and Dean pressed down harder, unable to keep his kisses soft when he was trembling so hard. Cas's hand snaked up Dean's cheek and took hold of Dean's hair, pressing Dean further into the kiss, deepening it. Dean was surprised as the action as well as how Cas pressed his hips to Dean's and the quickness of Cas's growing erection. As Dean slipped his tongue inside Cas's mouth, the angel parted his legs, hitching one over Dean's buttocks. Cas grinded next to him and Dean couldn't suppress his moan and his jeans became even more uncomfortable. He sat up, his hands fumbling with his belt buckle when Cas's hands stopped him and began to take over Dean's attempt. Cas's slim fingers worked the belt free and it slipped through the pants' loop and Dean sucked in a breath as Cas tossed the belt to the floor, and popped the button open. Dean shivered as Cas pulled down his zipper. Cas's thumbs pressed into Dean's hip bones and he tugged Dean's jeans down to his knees. Cas leaned back and appraised Dean with and expression that was both shy and seductive.

Dean trembled and kicked off his jeans himself and pulled down his boxers. His dick trembled out of its confines and when he looked down at Cas, he was primally pleased when he was staring up at Dean's cock with undisguised surprise and was blushing heavily and licking his lips. At the sight of Cas's pink tongue poking out, Dean plunged down, kissing Cas senseless. He pressed his tongue deeper into Cas's mouth, feeling the angel's moan vibrate into his mouth as Cas arched his back, his erection bulging into Dean's. Dean groaned at the pressure and let his hands travel over Cas's body and stripping him. Cas's trenchcoat was spread out beneath him and Dean stared down at the angel under him, with the blue eyes holding him in place. Their owner nodded and Dean bent back down, kissing his throat, nipping the tender flesh of Cass Adam's apple and licking the bruises he made. Cas's hand drifted to Dean's abs before sliding upwards to Dean's back, his fingers leaving a hot trail in their wake. As they grinded, Dean sucked in a breath; he was so close, but he was just barely stopping himself. Cas grabbed his hand and began sucking Dean's fingers. Dean watched Cas flush harder, moaning as his tongue wrapped around Dean's pointer finger. Cas's lips puckered as his tongue playfully glossed over the three digits he trapped inside. Dean used his index and pointer finger to trap Cass tongue and he pulled them out, smiling as Cas whimpered in protest.

Dean's fingers were slick with saliva and he brushed his fingers over Cas's navel, going lower until he reached Cas's balls. He fondled them, relishing the squirming Cas was doing and Dean glided them around until he found Cas's entrance and pushed one finger inside. Cas cried out and Dean kissed him, muffling the noise. Cas was tight and it took him a moment to push three fingers inside. Cas's hands gripped Dean's back, nails digging into him as Cas panted. Dean pressed harder, feeling Cas's dick slap against his own and Dean swiftly pulled his fingers out and eased himself inside. Cas gave another moan, much higher this time as Dean groaned. Cas responded by wrapping his legs around Dean to bring him closer. Cas arched his back as Dean pushed further inside, going with the frantic rhythm Cas was making. Dean knew he wasn't going to last much longer as he pushed himself balls deep into Cas. The tightness enveloped Dean's shaft, ensnaring him so heavily that he pushed for more friction and moaned so deeply his chest rattled.

Dean shuddered as he felt his abdomen tremble as he felt a warmth pool inside him, fit to burst. He rode Cas harder, the pool table shaking beneath them. The brightly colored balls were clacking against each other, and cascading off the edges of the table. Beneath him, Cas cried out unintelligibly as his moans mingled together in a language Dean didn't understand. He could hear Cas's ass slap the table and with each rise, Cas's shaft rubbed against him, tipping Dean further over the edge. With a free hand, Dean made to grab for it, but Cas shuddered so hard he vibrated and Dean saw Cas's eyes roll up in his head as he violently came, spurting out on Dean, shouting the hunter's name. That finally brought Dean over as he saw stars, vision whiting over as he climaxed, coming inside of Cas.

Cas trembled, still twitching as Dean relaxed against him. Sated and content, Cas could feel the smile on Dean's lips before he was kissed.


End file.
